


Morghana and Tommy

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bigger Woman, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Dialogue, Drinking, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Intersex, Intersex On Male, Irrumatio, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Messy, Modeling, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Porn, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smaller Man, Smut, Trans Female Character, Twink, Wet & Messy, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: Hello, everyone! (^o^)/ Sorry for the downtime. I haven't been able to write much since I'm about to go back to working a real job, but I didn't want to leave without sharing something with you all!This story is about an intersex fashion designer who helps out a young man who was been working as a living mannequin. After causing an incident in the boutique where the young man works, the fashion designer invites him over to her place so that she can repay him for causing such a scene~I wrote this story a few years ago, and I've learned a lot since then so I made sure to make certain changes to make it more friendly to trans and non-binary persons. This is still designed to be a fetish piece, however, for people who like reading about women with dicks consensually dominating girlish men. So please keep that in mind and don't think that in mind and don't take this as my vie on every trans/non-binary person.Also, this was meant to be a sort of "choose your adventure" story when I first started writing it, but I have yet to finish any of the other endings that I originally had planned.





	Morghana and Tommy

It was early in the evening when the lovely, middle-aged woman noticed the clothing boutique in the mall. She was wearing a bluish-grey business suit with black pantiehose, matching heels, a pearl necklace, and a pair of wire-framed glasses. She had taken up residence in this new city only a few months ago, and her career had kept her so busy that she hadn’t had any leisure time to go shopping. This was her first weekend off since arriving, and a few of the assistants that where assigned to her highly recommended this boutique in particular, though she couldn’t be sure why by looking at it from the outside. Tightening her grip on her clutch she brushed her bouncy, chestnut-colored hair off of her shoulder and went inside.

At first she couldn’t figured out what was supposed to be so special about this store; everything in it pointed to it being your usual upscale clothing store for those with too much money and those who believe themselves to be fashionistas. As she walked around the store she noticed some patterns from the line that she developed were hanging alongside some, as she thought, rather drab and boring looking garments. She walked over to where a mannequin with wavy blonde hair and pink highlights was dressed in a number that she had recently approved of and observed how it fit the still figure. As her eyes surveyed the stitching she reached up and felt the garment, it was one that was designed to show off a young woman’s feminine charm by accentuating the hips and waistline. The problem she was reaching for wasn’t around the hips, but rather around the belly and chest. The mannequin didn’t fill out these two areas the way she would have liked, and she was the kind of person who could discern the flaws in her designs by touch better than by sight.

As her hands reached out she began to feel the problem areas and take mental notes of them. That is, until she heard a timid voice quietly say, “Um… Miss… Y-you’re not s'posed to touch the models.” The woman was surprised at the sound of the voice and looked around the store for the source but the only ones present were the other patrons, a few stocking girls going about their business, and the mannequins. She assumed she was hearing things and continued to inspect the dress even further. The voice came again, this time a little more firm but still with the tone of someone who didn’t want to be offensive, “Miss. You need to stop touching me. You’re gonna get us both in trouble.”

Upon hearing the word “me” the woman looked up at the mannequin’s face and saw that the one wearing the dress wasn’t a mannequin at all, but rather a young person –she couldn’t be sure if this person was a boy or a girl– who was wearing makeup and now looking down at her. The woman leaped back in surprise, and when she did one of her rings caught on a bit of frill that the dress had on it, tearing the dress and pulling the young model off of their display stand.

Upon hearing the calamity a well-dressed, male manager came out of a side door and saw the poor young model struggling in the torn dress and trying to get back to their feet. The woman looked from the model to the manager with a look of shock and tried to find words to explain the situation, but just as she was about to say something the manager spoke to the model.

"Thomas! What happened? Why are you on the floor? And what in God’s name have you done to that dress!?“

The young model soon found his feet; his face was bright red with embarrassment as he looked from the woman to his manger. "I… I’m sorry, sir. I lost my balance. It won’t happen again! I promise!”

“Well, that explains what you were doing on the floor, but how did you manage to rip the beautiful dress that you were modeling!? This is coming out of your check, you know!”

Again the young man looked at the woman. Try as he might Thomas couldn’t think of a good excuse for the damage that was done to his dress. He fidgeted in position for a moment before the woman decided that she couldn’t bare to see the model in this condition any longer. She stepped forward, and with all the authority and confidence of a fashion designer, introduced herself.

“Good evening, sir. I apologize for-”

“Oh no, miss. I apologize. Our customers at this boutique should never have to see such a sight as this.”

“That’s all well and good, but if you’ll let me contin-”

“I hope you didn’t get hurt when our model fell. He’s new, and much more clumsy than the girls that we employ. Boys have no sense of balance, you know. But he’s the son of a friend so I put up with him despite his failures.”

“That’s very generous of you, but about the dress. If I could just-”

"Oh, you needn’t worry yourself about the dress, miss. I’ll see to it that the full price of it is taken out of this young man’s paycheck.“

At this point the woman’s patience was running extremely thin. Three times already she had been cut off, and a vein was starting to pulsate on her forehead. She thought that she would try introducing herself again.

"That shouldn’t be necessary. If you will let me explai-”

“Oh, I think it is very much necessary, miss. If this boy goes around thinking that he can ruin things that he doesn’t own then he will never amount to anything, you know.”

The remaining patience that she had for this oaf had just run out. She had been watching the boy the entire time that the manager had been speaking, and his head just kept getting lower and lower, and now she could hear him sniffling and see wet drops roll down his cheeks to fall onto his beautiful dress.

The manager noticed the crying as well, and faced the boy, saying, “What are YOU crying for!? I’m the one who has to find another dress for you to wear for the rest of your shift! Do you know how much trouble you’ve caused me!? If your father weren’t an old friend of mine I would surely-”

In the next instant the manager wasn’t able to speak or breathe. The woman, who had been brought past her threshold could stand no more of this vile man. She had him by the collar of his jacket and pinned against a wall; her forearm was pressed firmly against his neck. She bared her teeth in anger as she spoke with quiet fury.

“Now you listen to me, you pompous little worm. My name is Morghana Winston. That name ring any bells? It should. You’ve got several pieces of my collection in this store.” Turning her head to the young model – who had gone white as a sheet from the unexpected violence – she said, “Thomas… was it?” The young model nodded his head cautiously. “Would you be a dear and look at the tag on that beautiful dress of yours and kindly tell ‘Mr. Worm’ here what line it’s from?” Her words to him were sweet and motherly, and she had a warm smile on her face as she spoke.

“It…it’s from the Morghana Collection, miss.”

She kept her warm smile as she thanked him, but when she turned back to the man that she had pinned to the wall her face regained its furious expression. “That’s right, bitch. The boy is wearing one of my dresses. I pulled him down because I wasn’t expecting you to be using living models, and the dress caught on my ring as he fell. That’s why he was on the floor, and that’s why his dress was ripped.”

She released the manager. He was so shocked by what just happened to him that he was barely able to form a complete sentence through his coughing. Morghana put her finger in the air as a warning for to him to stay silent nonetheless. Then she spoke in a superior tone.

“I’ll tell you what’s about to happen…” She looked at his name tag for the first time. “Phil. Your model is going to go in the back and wrap up the dress he’s wearing. Then I am going to pay for the dress. Once I leave with the dress, you are going to put him in another outfit from my line and let him finish out his shift and take no action against him for this incident. You will also never badmouth one of your employees in front of a customer ever again. Because if you do and I find out, I will pull every stitch of my line from your store and encourage the other designers in my circle to do the same.” She looked around the small boutique and noticed that everyone was watching the scene that she was causing, but that wasn’t what she was looking for. Her eyes were taking note of each and every piece of clothing in the store. She turned back to the manager and continued, “From the looks of things that would only leave you two lines, and they are boring lines if ever I saw them. Now… Phil. Come with me to the counter so that Thomas, here, can box up his adorable dress, and we will have a chat about what kind of image I want to be represented when people look at my line.”

The manager nodded his head and, very politely, asked Thomas to get the dress ready for Miss Morghana. Once Thomas was gone the manager tried to smooth things over with the woman, but it was clear that his attempts at flattery were falling like stones. After a while Thomas returned with the dress neatly packed in a small box. He was now wearing a tank top and a pair of athletic shorts that showed him in a more masculine light.

“Ah. Thank you, Thomas.” Morghana said warmly. “I hope I didn’t cause you too much trouble.” She looked him up and down, and thought that he truly did have a good figure for modeling. He was fairly cute, too. This she made a mental note of this. After having her purchase processed and paying for the dress she pulled Thomas to the side and whispered in his ear. “Here, cutie~” she pulled the elastic of his shorts and stuck a folded piece of paper in his waistband. “When you get off work, come to this address~ I want to make up for this little incident~” There was no mistaking the seductive tone in her voice, and Thomas’s face flushed bright red as his mind came up with all kind of things that she might have meant by that. He watched her wave goodbye to him as she walked out of the store. As she crossed the threshold she turned around and blew him a kiss before turning around and continuing to walk away with a spring in her step.

Thomas stood dumbfounded for a while before Phil told him to stop gawking and get to the back so that he could find another outfit for him.

Once Morghana made it back to the house that she was renting she unpacked the cute dress and began repairing it to pass the time. It was close to ten o'clock when she heard a knock on her door. She had been so absorbed in fixing the dress that she had lost track of time. When she worked at home she liked to wear only a bra and pair of panties, so when she heard the knocking she grabbed a tee shirt and quickly threw it on as she made her way to the door.

Thomas was wearing his tank top and gym shorts that he had on earlier when he arrived at the address. He had been wondering whether or not he should actually go to the address that night, but since all he would do once he got to his apartment was play video games until he fell asleep, he decided this would be a nice change of pace. He looked nervously at the door before him, and after mustering some courage he reached up and knocked on it three times. He heard some ruffling sounds coming from behind the door, and soon after he was greeted by the brown-haired woman who helped him earlier. Her shirt was loose on her, but Thomas could still make out the size of her breasts underneath it.

Morghana greeted Thomas with a hug, pulling his face against her chest. She was taller than he, and unbeknownst to her Thomas loved people who were taller than him. A slight bulge formed in his shorts as his face was pressed against the older woman’s bosom. Looking down at his face resting in her cleavage, Morghana smiled hungrily and then let her catch go before inviting him inside.

“I’m so glad you came, Thomas. After I left the shop I wasn’t sure if you would actually show up tonight. Sorry for the way I look; I was trying to get some work done before you got here, and I do my best work when I’m not in restrictive clothes. As funny as it may seem for a fashion designer, I prefer wearing comfortable, simple clothing over the extravagant items like the one you were wearing earlier.”

Thomas followed the lovely woman before him as she guided him down a hallway to her living room. “It’s fine, miss, and please, call me 'Tommy’. 'Thomas’ has always sounded too proper for me.” he said with an awkward smile. Morghana laughed and said, “'Tommy’ it is then.” As he blushed slightly the model continued, “I think your dresses are really cute, and, I know this isn’t a very manly thing to admit, but I really like wearing the clothes from your line. I swear, if it wasn’t for Phil, I would love modeling your clothes!”

Arriving at the living room Morghana turned to face Tommy, and said, “Oh~ You’re so cute. Ya know… I really like cute guys like you~ Why don’t you have a seat here on the couch. Can I get you anything to drink? I have water, milk, OJ, and some Spike’s Hard lemonade if you want something to relax after the day you’ve had; I don’t drink soda so I don’t have any to offer.”

Tommy thought for a second before saying that he’d take a Spike’s Hard lemonade. Morghana told him to make himself at home, then she went to the kitchen and grabbed two glass bottles from her refrigerator. Once she was back in the living room she noticed that Tommy’s back was still straight, and he was sitting on the edge of the couch instead of relaxing. She handed him a bottle of yellow liquid and said, “Here you go. I left the top on so you could open it yourself; you can never be too careful when hanging out with strangers, right?” She shot him a wink before watching him open his bottle and take a few swallows. She then sat down beside him, opening her own bottle. After taking a few sips herself she leaned against her prey and, putting her hand on his chest, pushed him back against the couch. “I told you to make yourself at home~ You’re not looking very relaxed right now. Maybe I can help with that~” she whispered into his ear.

Morghana pulled the collar of his tank top aside and kissed his cream-colored chest. She could see the fear and excitement in his face when she looked into his eyes, and she loved it. She licked his neck and opened her mouth to give him a kiss, but she kept her lips just out of Tommy’s reach and began to giggle as the small model began trying to kiss her. She loved teasing girlish boys like him, and she thought that she’d like to tease him some more. She kissed him on the edge of his mouth and as she rubbed her hand over his chest she whispered, teasingly, in his ear, “Hey, Tommy~ Just how old are you~? You’re acting like a virgin, but I bet you’re really in your early twenties, huh~”

Tommy moaned and his voice was already going ragged as he replied, “I… I’m seventeen, but… Aah~ Please. Don’t stop~”

But stop is exactly what Morghana did. She exclaimed in a shocked voice, “What!?” Jumping up from the couch she grabbed Tommy’s bottle from him and with a look of horror said, “Oh my god, you’re just a kid!? What do you mean you’re seventeen!? Holy shit, do you know how much trouble I could get in if someone knew you were here!? I mean…” She looked at the bottle in her hand and continued, “YOU LET ME GIVE YOU ALCOHOL! What the hell, kid!? I swear, if I hadn’t seen you drink some of this already I’d tell you to get out, but I’m not gonna have you on the road after drinking and leaving my place. But I mean, geez. Were you even planning on telling me that you were underage!? Did you think it would make for a good story to tell your buddies? How you got to screw an older woman despite you being under eighteen!!?”

Tommy sat on the couch and wanted to shrink into nothingness as he was berated by Morghana. After she finished her rant he knew he needed to explain himself, so he said, “I… I’m sorry, Miss Morghana. I didn’t mean to deceive you, I swear! I mean, things were happening so fast, and I was so excited and nervous that it just didn’t dawn on me. And as far as the beer goes, I drink that stuff with my friends all the time, so I didn’t think anything of it. I’m sorry. I really wasn’t trying to trick you. Also I’m seventeen right now, but I turn eighteen tomorrow, and there’s only a couple hours left until midnight. I won’t drink anymore, but please don’t send me away. I really do want to thank you for standing up for me today.”

Morghana looked down at the timid figure oppressively. She was thinking over Tommy’s words and excuses, and in the end she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “Well… If you’re going to turn eighteen in a couple of hours then I suppose we could just watch a movie until then. However! I’m not gonna let you finish this drink. What you do with your buddies is not my business, but I’m not gonna give you any more alcohol.” With that she downed Tommy’s hard lemonade in one shot, but left hers on the small coffee table in front of the couch. “Now,” she said after finishing the bottle off, “would you like some orange juice or milk?”

Tommy was relieved to hear that he wasn’t getting kicked out, but he still felt kind of bad after getting yelled at. Looking up at the imposing woman before him he sheepishly said that he’d take some orange juice. Morghana nodded her head then went back to kitchen to pour his drink. When she came back she handed him the glass of juice and sat down next to him on the couch before grabbing the remote for her TV. She turned the TV on and loaded up Netclix. Then she looked through the Sci-Fi section before finally selecting a movie called “Galaxy Guest”.

“Have you ever seen this movie?” she asked the boy sitting next to her. “It’s kind of like a spoof of Star Wrek, but it’s really funny.” Tommy shook his head and said that he’d never even heard of it before. “That’s fine.” Morghana replied. “Why don’t you come cuddle up with me and we can pass the time until you turn eighteen~ Here, you can lay down and put your head on my lap.”

Tommy sat his orange juice down on the coffee table in front the couch, and then curled up on the couch, laying his head on the soft lap of the older fashion designer. He could feel her soft warmth through the tee shirt that she was wearing. He rubbed his face against her thighs, and let the back of his head sink into her soft belly. She leaned forward slightly and let her breasts rest on the other side of his head just to tease him before leaning back and pushing play on the remote.

As the two watched the movie, Morghana began playing with Tommy’s yellow and pink hair absentmindedly. At first Tommy tried to be interested in the movie, but it just wasn’t the kind of movie that he liked so he said, “This movie’s pretty weird… I don’t mean to be rude, but can we watch something else to pass the time?” He felt Morghana’s hand tighten around a fist full of his hair, but she promptly let go and gave a sigh.

“*sigh* Fine. Here. You pick something to watch.” She pouted and handed him the remote control. Tommy stopped the current movie before going through the different genres that were available. Morghana winced a little when she saw the young model stop at the horror genre and start looking through the movies under it. Tommy looked through several titles before finally deciding on the original Nightmare on Oak Street.

“Are… Are you s-sure about this?” Morghana stammered out. She hated horror movies and this very movie gave her nightmares for a year back when she was little. Tommy looked up at her and said with a grin, “Why? You’re not still scared of the boogeyman man at your age are you~?” Morghana slapped Tommy hard on the ass before saying, “Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to make fun of a woman’s age!? And for your information, I’ve already seen this movie, and it didn’t phase me one bit!” Her lie was as obvious as the nose on her face, but Tommy let it slide.

He pressed play, and then asked Morghana if they could reposition themselves so that he was laying between her legs, and hugging her waist with his head resting on her belly. Morghana complied, and when the young man’s head settled under her large breasts she started playing with his hair again. As the two watched the movie, Tommy could hear Morghana’s heart speed up during the suspenseful scenes, and every time there was a jump scare she would grip a fistful of his hair. At the end of the movie Tommy was grinning from ear to ear from seeing this domineering business woman cower like a kitten while watching the bloody display in the screen.

“Sooooo… What did you think?” Tommy asked excitedly. Morghana looked at a clock on her wall and saw that it was already several minutes passed midnight. She then looked down at the young man who was clinging to her waist. She cleared her throat and said, “I think… Ahem. I think I want you to stay here tonight… Like, all night?” Tommy thought for a second before saying, “Well, I don’t have to go to work tomorrow, and I do owe you for helping me earlier… Sure, I’ll stay.” He smiled warmly at the older woman whom he was embracing.

Morghana kissed him on the top of the head and then got up from the couch. She grabbed Tommy’s hand and led him to the master bedroom. Pulling back the sheets of the four poster bed, she climbed onto the bed and then ushered her guest to do the same. Tommy started to undress, but Morghana stopped him, saying that he could take off his shirt, but the movie they watched was too scary and had gotten her out of the mood. She suggested that the two of them just cuddle for now, and when the mood gets right they can fool around a little. Tommy gave a disappointed sigh before removing his shirt as he consented and climbed onto the bed where he assumed the position of the little spoon.

Morghana saw that he had a flat, soft looking belly that was neither fat nor lean and she smiled as she put her arm around Tommy before snuggling up to him, pushing her large breasts against his back, and breathing in the scent of his hair which still carried hints of the perfume that was sold in the boutique where he worked.

The smell from the perfume and the feeling of having such a small and helpless thing in her bed soon got Morghana excited again. She continued to breathe in the scent from the young model as she let her hand rub from his chest, down and over his smooth, bare skin, and finally come to a stop at the bulge that she had been eyeing every time Tommy popped a boner from her boobs. She continued to play with her prey’s bulge as her own cock began to harden. The movie had kept her so scared that she hadn’t gotten a hard on the entire time that Tommy was stretched across her lap, but now… now she was listening to his moans of pleasure as she fondled him with one hand and played with his nipple with the other. She kissed the back of his neck as she stripped out of her shirt and bra before wriggling her way down the bed, slowly tracing her kisses down the young models back and stopping just above his tight little ass. She swung his leg over her head, flipping him onto his back, and rubbed her hands up his hips and over his stomach. She let her face press against his gym shorts as she breathed in the scent from his cock and balls. She looked up at him and could see that his brave and confident face had turned into one of concern and uneasiness. She gave him a seductive smile before reaching up and taking his waistband in her mouth. Slowly she pulled down the young model’s shorts to reveal his already-shaved manhood. His dainty member was already wet with precum and she had to keep herself from giggling at how cute it was. She nestled her nose onto the base of his member before licking his smoothly shaved balls. She let her hot deep breath wash over the boys sensitive spot as she used her tongue to guide one of his weighty flesh covered orbs into her mouth. She sucked on it slowly, rolling her tongue around it as best she could and humming. Tommy let out a gasp of, “F… fuck.” before letting his hands reach down to entangle themselves in Morghana’s chestnut colored hair. Morghana smiled and pulled her head up letting Tommy’s balls slowly slide out of her mouth, creating a vacuum that pulled at the testicle before it finally popped out of the fashion designer’s mouth, covered in her saliva and the lipstick that she was still wearing.

She giggled and looked up at him saying, “That’s more like it, baby~” When she went down again she kissed his inner thigh before running her tongue from the base of his cute little cock to the tip, lapping up a good bit of precum as she did. She enjoyed his taste much more than some of the more manly men that she had been with, and her excitement only caused her own member to swell to an even greater girth beneath the sheets. She could feel a wet spot forming as her head rubbed against the soft fabric of her panties and leaked all over the snowy white fitted sheet.

Morghana wiggled her hips happily as she let her tongue roll around the pink tip that she was about to take in her mouth. She could feel Tommy’s grip on her hair tighten as he bucked his hips, trying to force himself into the large woman’s mouth. Morghana purposefully kept the boy at bay; she enjoyed watching him struggle, but in the end she took pity on him and took his throbbing young cock into her mouth. She was a performer at heart so when she started bobbing her head she made sure to make a sloppy mess of her work. She took the young model’s cock all the way to the base forcing his tip against her uvula. He was —She had to admit— smaller than her usually partners, and she was actually very glad because she wouldn’t have to worry about having a sore throat in the morning. She could tell that he was getting ready to blow because of the death grip that he now had on her hair. Despite his best efforts to hold her in place, Morghana still raised her head, and slowly started to suck on Tommy’s sensitive glans. It wasn’t long before she felt the boy release his warm, gooey seed into her mouth. She swallowed hard with every pulse of Tommy’s cock, and just as the young man was about to finish cumming Morghana had a devilishly evil thought.

She pulled her mouth off of the cute, pink appendage and began rubbing it with her hand. The saliva from her blowjob made the perfect lubricant. She saw Tommy make a confused face, but as soon as she began pumping his member hard and fast she saw his head jerk back. The intense pleasure from his orgasm didn’t end like he was used to, and the stimulation that he was receiving now began to overstimulate him, causing his hips to buck wildly against his will as his hands let go of Morghana’s hair and started desperately clutching the bed sheets. He rolled on his side as the stimulation became to much for him. He was moaning and screaming in a fusion of pain and pleasure, but Morghana didn’t let him get away. She continued pumping his cock, forcing his legs apart when he tried to cross them. She was grinning and laughing as she watched tears roll down the young model’s girlish face, her own cock was now fully erect, and she felt as though she might cum just from the spectacle before her. She continued her orgasm torture until Tommy finally came again. She was careful to aim him so that his ejaculate would cover his own chest and belly. This second orgasm was so powerful that Tommy’s back arched and the sticky, gel-like fluid erupted with such force that it managed to reach his own hair and face, leaving traces of his seed from his forehead, down his chest and belly, and all the way back to his quivering manhood.

They young model was in such a state now that Morghana couldn’t hold herself back any longer. Looking at the twitching mess of an eighteen year old before her she pulled off her restrictive panties and slid her large frame up the boy and lay on top of his sweaty, disheveled form. She could feel his semen as it spread out when she pressed her naked body against his. Grabbing Tommy by his long, blond hair, Morghana pressed her lips against his and kissed him deeply. Moving her tongue around, she was sure that Tommy could taste his leftover seed as Morghana asserted a sort of primal dominance over him. She pulled his hair and adjusted her hips so that her hard throbbing monster of a cock started rubbing against Tommy’s flaccid one. Morghana ground her hips into the boys wet crotch, covering her own member in a slimy mixture of her drool and Tommy’s cum. She was moaning deeply as she pulled the model’s beautiful, long locks and drooled into his mouth.

Tommy was still recovering from the mind blowing second orgasm, and just as his mind cleared he felt Morghana release her kiss, letting a long string of drool and spit drip from her plump lips into his open mouth. He then felt her close his mouth before rubbing and kissing his throat, forcing him to swallow her saliva. He wasn’t sure of just exactly what happened to him before his mind went blank; all he knew was that he felt an intense pleasure that he’d never felt before, and it scared him. But, he had to admit… it felt better than anything before, and even though it did hurt a little he made a mental note to ask her if she could do it again some other time. If there was another time. For now, however, there was something rubbing against his crotch, and he could see both of her hands.

“That… felt… awesome.” He managed to breathe out. His eyes were still a little hazy, but the rubbing feeling continued to concern him. He tried to look at his crotch, but Morghana held his gaze. She knew what the young model could feel, and she giggled as she saw the look of confusion on his face.

“You feel that, little boy?” She said as she purposely made long strokes with her hips. “D'you want to know what that hard, hot thing rubbing against your tiny dick is? If you really want to know, I’ll show you~ But first you have to promise not to run away when you see it~ Well~ I’m waiting, little boy~”

Tommy swallowed hard and promised not to run away, he already had an idea as to what it could be, but it felt a lot bigger and heavier than his own.

Morghana smiled and bit her bottom lip before lifting her body up from his and letting him look through the gap between them that was streamed with translucent lines of sticky semen. Her hard cock was glistening from the slimy mess that had been made near his own crotch. Tommy felt his heart leap in either excitement or fear, he didn’t know which. Then he looked at Morghana and said, “Y… you didn’t tell me you had one, too!” His words were defensive and accusing, but Morghana was prepared for this. Tommy wasn’t the first guy who’d thought that she was just like every other woman. She pinned his wrists to the bed above his head and kissed him deeply again, but not for as long this time. Then she said, “Did you not enjoy my kiss? Was my blowjob that bad?” She put on the face of a woman who had been slighted as she continued, “We were having so much fun together. Did you really hate it so much that me having a dick would be enough to make you turn your nose up at me?” As she continued her pitiful parade she leaned in towards his ear and whispered, “Don’t pretend that you’ve never wondered what it would feel like~”

She began dry humping him again as she whispered into the young model’s ear in her most seductive voice. “Don’t tell me you’ve never once watched a girl sucking off a guy and your mouth didn’t water at the thought of being in her place~ I know you want this, baby~ I can tell~ You just have to admit it to yourself~”

Tommy looked back down at his crotch as Morghana’s venomous words snaked their way through his mind. In the span of a couple of seconds he remembered back when his mouth had watered, how he had gotten a hard on the first time he was made to wear women’s clothing for his job, the first time he played with his ass just a month ago. He looked up at Morghana and said with conviction, “Just so we’re perfectly clear… I’m not gay. But… If a woman as beautiful as you just happened to have a dick then… Well…” He turned his head as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Morghana turned his head back to face her and said, “Say it. You’ll feel better once you admit it.”

Tommy closed his eyes as his face went fire truck red and he loudly proclaimed, “IF A WOMAN AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU HAD A DICK THEN I’D HAPPILY SUCK IT AND TAKE IT UP MY ASS!” His hands quickly pulled free of her grasp and covered his scarlet face. His heart was beating so fast that he thought he’d die from embarrassment. Despite Morghana being on top of him he managed to roll onto his stomach and bury his face in a pillow so that only his bright red ears where showing.

Morghana’s eyes opened wide in surprise by the sudden movement and before she could say anything Tommy had assumed a fetal position and was pressing the pillow to his face so that she couldn’t see him. She started to giggle at him, but shortly received a pillow to the face and was faced with a fuming young femboy where the cowering model had.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!” he cried with tears welling up in his eyes. “ YOU SAID I’D FEEL BETTER AFTER I ADMIT IT, AND THEN YOU LAUGHED AT ME! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU’D BE A JERK JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!” He was starting to cry and Morghana wasn’t sure as to what she should say, but she truly didn’t want him to leave, and if he was going to stay here, she didn’t want him to be angry with her. She decided to give him a warm hug, and despite Tommy’s best efforts to fight her off, Morghana soon had the small man sitting in her lap. She was shushing him and running her fingers through his wavy hair lovingly.

“I’m sorry, Tommy. I did laugh, but it was just because I thought you looked super cute. I would never laugh at you for wanting to try something you’ve never done before. Don’t be mad; I promise I wasn’t laughing at you because of what you said. I’m actually very happy that you said it. Just look between your legs to see how happy you make me.” She delivered her last line with a warm smile.

Tommy was pouting now, and after looking at Morghana’s wet cock he simply said, “Ugh. Perv.” He then climbed out of her lap and got in the same position Morghana had been in when she gave him a blow job. He couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes but as he grabbed her cock with both hands he said, “But… I guess since I want to suck this big thing that makes me a perv too…” He then began to move his mouth towards the large, meaty cock in front of him when he felt a hand grab his hair, and he looked up.

Morghana had stopped him, and now she was looking at him with an indecisive look, one that showed that she wanted to say something, but she was having a hard time getting it out. Finally she made up her mind and said, “Um… How about we do that later? Right now I feel like I’m about to burst, and your tight little ass has been teasing me this whole time.” Tommy grinned mischievously and replied, “Oh~? You wanna pound my cute little booty~?” He turned around and raised his hips so that his petite butt was presented before the fashion designer.

Morghana couldn’t help but laugh a little before saying, “See!? I told you you’d feel better after admitting you liked this kind of thing! Hahaha!” She slid her legs out from under Tommy, and positioned herself so that she could top him doggy style. Pressing her hard member against his twitching hole Morghana rubbed the length of it over the aperture a few time before saying, “If I get too rough just let me know. Okay, baby~?”

Tommy had bunched the sheets up between his arms and was gripping them tightly in anticipation when he said, “Oh, just stick it in already!”

The large woman grabbed the model by the hips, and positioned the tip of her penis on the boys twitching asshole. The cum and spit was still slick and made it fairly easy for her to enter the warm, tight hole before her. She noticed Tommy’s leg start to shake, and she could hear him cussing into the blankets. Once she got the tip of her thick rod inside of the boy’s tight hole she found that she couldn’t go any further. She leaned forward and tried to comfort her companion, “Shh… It’s okay, baby~ Just relax and let it slide in~ The more you clench, the more it’s going to hurt. Just relax and trust me~ I know what I’m doing~”

Feeling the young model relax, Morghana decided that she’d take it a little slower for his sake. She lightly rocked her hips, slowly working her cock deeper and deeper into the virgin asshole before her. The more she moved, the more she could feel her prey relaxing and beginning to enjoy the full feeling of having his ass loaded with her large member. She was already close to cumming when they first started, and now she could feel her load begging for release. She had been fighting the urge to plunge herself balls deep into the little man, but the more gentle she was, the wilder her thoughts became.

Soon she heard a muffled voice come from the sheets that Tommy had buried his face in. She told him that she couldn’t hear him, and that’s when Tommy turned his face to the side and with tears streaming down his face and a weak smile he said, “Okay… I think I’m ready… Can… You can go a little harder… If you want to…”

Morghana’s heart leaped in her chest and she felt a surge of heat cross over her face as she blushed as deeply as the boy she was fucking. Without wasting any time, she pushed on the model’s lower back, making him lay flat on his stomach. Then she pulled her own hips back before pressing hard and digging her hot rod deeper into Tommy’s ass than she had before. She grabbed Tommy by the shoulders and proceeded to fuck his tight little ass while he squealed and moaned beneath her. She was sweating hard from the exertion, but this kind of rough anal fucking is what she has been waiting all night for. She would thrust in hard and then grind her hips, slowly digging her lady cock deep into the hot abyss. Soon, however, the pleasure overcame her and she could feel the inevitability of her climax.

“Oh, fuck! Your ass is the best, baby! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum deep inside your girly little ass!”

Tommy’s eyes widened and he bucked his hips towards the domineering woman. “Yes~ Cum inside me! I want you to fill my ass with your hot, sticky cum!”

That was all Morghana needed to hear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and with her large breasts pressed against his back she dug her dick balls deep into Tommy’s ass as she released her pent up seed. The hot, gelatinous fluid rushed from her cock and quickly began to fill the young man beneath her. Biting the bed sheets, he moaned in ecstasy as he felt Morghana’s cum surge through his body. Despite being as far into his bottom as she could go she continued to buck her hips violently during her orgasm, trying to reach even further inside the boy’s gaping hole. With each thrust she felt more and more of her seed leave her body. She could never remember cumming this much in her entire life. With one final push she screamed out in pleasure as she put her entire weight into her hips and ejected the last of her spunk. When she was finally done she released her prey, and let her entire body weight press on his back as she rested on top of him, worn out from the vigorous activity. She continued to lay on top of him for a few minutes, listening to his breathing, and smelling the sweet mixture of sweat and perfume that came from his body as her swollen hard on slowly deflated inside of the young model.

Neither Tommy nor Morghana knew how much time had passed, but when they woke up the windows of the bedroom where still dark, and the slimy, wet proof of their activity was only just beginning to dry. Morghana rolled off of the smaller man, and cuddled him lovingly. She kissed his neck and cheek before he rolled on his side to face her. She was smiling at him, and he smiled back at her without either of them saying a word for a long time.

Tommy was the first to speak. Without looking Morghana in the eyes he said, “That… That was amazing.” He covered his face as he remembered the things that the two had done, and he continued with, “I can’t believe I actually just did that!” A huge grin spread over his face as he started to giggling. Morghana reached up and kissed him sweetly before saying, “I know, but I’m really proud of you. You really impressed me, and I thoroughly enjoyed pounding that girly ass of yours~”

Tommy shoved her shoulder and laughed saying, “Haha. You jerk.” The two them sat up, and Morghana looked at the state they were in. They were both covered with dried cum, and while Tommy slept a good deal of cum had leaked out of his ass. “The sheets are definitely going to need to be washed,” said Morghana. “but first I think we both could benefit from a shower.” Tommy looked at his current state and readily agreed. The two got up from the bed, but Tommy’s pelvis was hurting so much that Morghana had to help him into the bathroom. Once inside, she sat Tommy on the toilet and let him get rid of the rest of the cum inside of himself while she set the water temperature in the shower.

Once Tommy was done he wiped himself and flushed the toilet before getting help from Morghana to enter the shower. Morghana made sure to scrub her guest thoroughly, getting all of those hard to reach places, and Tommy returned the favor in kind. While he was cleaning the imposing woman he was enamored by her build. This was the first time he had gotten the chance to truly study her form. Her large breasts felt heavy in his hands, and her pink nipples stood out from her milky white skin like cherry blossoms accenting soft mounds of cream colored pudding. Her armpits were shaved smoothly, and the skin there seemed so soft and delicate that, after washing them, Tommy couldn’t resist burying his face in them for a short time before moving on; Morghana called him a “weirdo” for this, but she enjoyed letting him pamper her. Next he washed her belly; the soft skin there had a layer of fat beneath it that gave the fashion designer a healthy look that fit her well for her size. He was now on his knees and before him was the object that brought him a new world of pleasure that night. Feeling his hands rub all over her her body had already made Morghana semi hard, but when Tommy actually began to wash her cock with the terry washcloth she felt herself soon rise to a full erection.

Tommy watched as the flaccid dick before him grew and swelled. He stroked the length of its waxed-smooth surface before cleaning the large testicles underneath. As he was cleaning her member Tommy heard Morghana moan in delight as he ran the soapy rag over her sensitive cockhead. By the time he was done cleaning her cock Morghana had already started playing with her nipples and rubbing her body. Tommy noticed this and, dropping the cloth, took her freshly cleaned dick in his hands. He had wanted this and been denied it so he was sure to savor the juicy treat that was now pointing itself right at his face. He slowly worked his hands up and down the shaft as he ran his tongue over the large glans. He looked up at Morghana, who was now leaning against the shower wall, with eyes that asked if he was doing a good job. She bit her bottom lip and let her head lean back at the sight of him looking up at her. Tommy licked the side of her massive member and savored the flavor of it. As the warm water from the shower rained down on him he kissed and suckled the tip, and he watched Morghana as she twitched and slammed her fist against the wall from having her sensitive glans stimulated so much. Finally he tried to actually take her inside of his mouth. This was his first time actually giving a blowjob, but he had practiced in secret with dildos so he knew how to keep his teeth out of the way.

He sucked the designer’s dick like it was the tastiest lollipop he’d ever had in his life, but it was soon apparent that Morghana wanted more. She grabbed Tommy’s head, taking in two handfuls of long, pink and blond hair, and pulled his head towards her crotch, not stopping until she had her balls resting on the young man’s chin. Tommy felt the full size of Morghana’s cock as it spread his throat open. He gagged violently and was let go of. After being let go he felt every millimeter of the meaty cock as it slid out of his throat. Once Morghana’s cock was out he began coughing and wiping away the tears in his eyes. His nose was running and there were several strings of saliva leading from his lips to the penis before him.

Morghana knelt down beside him and put her hand on his back in concern. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay!? I… I thought you’d be able to handle it!”

Tommy put a hand up to stop her right there and once he finished coughing he looked up at her with tears in his eyes and said, “That was awesome. Do that again, and don’t worry about me. Just be sure to let me breathe every now and then.”

Morghana looked down and saw that the little femboy had gotten hard from having a thick dick shoved down his throat. She smiled and said, “And who’s the perv now, you little masochist~?” before grabbing his head and shoving her cock deep into his throat again. She let his head bob up and down a few times, listening to his gagging and choking, as she face fucked him. Tommy had gotten hard from the abuse and started jerking his cock absentmindedly as Morghana pinned his head against the shower wall. His eyes rolled back in his head and his face turned red. A steady stream of drool and snot ran from his nose and mouth as he allowed his throat to be used as this woman’s personal cock sleeve.

It wasn’t long before the young model came all over Morghana’s feet as a result of the pleasure he received from being throat fucked. Morghana had done as asked and made sure to let Tommy breathe every now and then, but she was close to cumming so she pulled her cock out of the boy’s throat and started stroking it violently. “Open your mouth for me, baby~” Tommy opened his mouth, and put his hands up to his chin. With just a few short but swift strokes of her hand Morghana released a torrent of semen that filled Tommy’s mouth to the brim and spilled out into hands and over his face. Tommy felt like he could cum again just from having his face glazed by this beautiful woman’s cock. He eagerly gulped down the viscous liquid in his mouth before slurping the rest out his hands.

The sight of her prey’s face covered in cum made Morghana’s heart flutter. She pulled Tommy to his feet by his long hair and then licked a bit of cum from his face before giving him a deep cum kiss much like the one they shared earlier. She then flipped him around and pressed his chest against the shower wall. She grabbed a bottle of lube from among her assortment of bath soaps and shampoos and squeezed a liberal amount on her still-hard cock. Standing behind the young man she rubbed his chest and played with his nipple with one hand and held a dominating grip on his throat with the other. As she did this she shove her well-lubed lady dick deep inside of the model’s ass all in one go. He was loose enough from their last time that she was able to go balls deep with nearly no resistance. As soon as she had hilted herself inside of the boy she felt him spasm and cum again. She growled into his ear and started humping the feminine man as if she were trying to breed him.

Tommy was so excited from the results of his blowjob that he was more than willing to accept her aggressive assault on his ass, and this time he noticed that it didn’t hurt as much; he was sure that the cause was the use of actual lube and not spit and cum. When Morghana seated herself in him his vision whited out as he came from having his prostate stimulated. This had never happened before, not even last night when Morghana rode him like a stallion. With each of her thrusts she hit the same sweet spot and he came again. He had never heard of men having multiple orgasms, but God did it feel great.

As Morghana was fucking her boy toy she moved her hands down to his belly and felt something that she had to share with him. Taking Tommy’s hand she put it on the lower part of his belly and whispered in his ear, “You feel that, baby~?” Tommy felt something that pushed his hand and it seemed to be coming from inside him. “That’s my cock~ Can you feel it as its rearranging your insides, baby~? It’s making your ass the perfect shape for my rock hard lady cock~”

Morghana kept fucking Tommy from behind for a moment, but then she had an idea. She pulled her cock out of his ass with an audible pop, and then turned him to face her. She put more lube on her dick before picking him up with a surprising amount of ease. She braced his back against the wall and then lowered him down onto her throbbing member. There was something about being fucked face-to-face that made Tommy get highly embarrassed and blush brightly while covering his face, but his embarrassment turned out to be his saving grace, because as soon as Morghana saw his cute reaction her body reacted to her emotions and she came deep inside of the young model for the second time. Tommy gasped when he felt the hot liquid filling his bowels, and when he did Morghana pulled him in for another long tongue kiss. She held him close and kissed him deeply all the way through her orgasm. Then her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the shower floor with Tommy on top of her and her massive dick still lodged deep in his ass. She looked at the eighteen year old and smiled when she saw that he had fallen asleep again. She sat on the floor of the shower, hugging the small man until he woke up.

Once he was awake —only about ten minutes had passed— Morghana helped him to his feet and the two washed each other again before toweling themselves dry. Tommy used the toilet again and made a passive suggestion to the designer about not cumming inside him the next time they fool around. She pouted a bit and apologized, admitting that she may have gotten a little carried away. Once Tommy was finished Morghana helped him to the living room where she settled him on the couch before going to pull the sheets off the bed so that they could be put in the wash. Once she had the washing machine running she joined her guest on the couch, and the two lay down together, snuggling their naked bodies against one another.

As Tommy settled his petite frame on top of Morghana’s larger one he started absentmindedly playing with her flaccid penis. There had been a burning question in his mind ever since he had seen it the first time, but he hadn’t found the time to ask. Now that things had calmed down, though, he thought it would be fine.

“Hey…” He said while flopping her member around in his hand.

“Yeeees?” She replied, sure of what he was going to ask, but she’d wait until he did so.

Still playing with the object that had given him so much pleasure, he asked without looking Morghana in the eyes, “Um… I don’t want to be rude or anything, but… Why, exactly, do you have a penis?” His ears flush bright red when asked his question, and his immediate embarrassment was as plain as day when he turned his head to look at the older woman and stammered out, “N-not that there’s anything wrong with it! It’s just a little weird. I DON’T MEAN THAT YOU’RE WEIRD! I JUST MEAN…”

Morghana put a finger to his lips to stop him from digging himself an even deeper hole. She waited a few second before removing her finger and pulling Tommy’s head against her chest. “The REASON that I have a DICK, little boy, is a long story. So get comfortable if you really want to hear it.” Tommy adjusted his weight on top of her and listened intently as she began.

“It all started when I was first born.” she said. “When I was born, I was born with both a penis and a vagina. I was, what they called back then, a hermaphrodite. However, the term that is used now is ‘intersex’.” She gave Tommy a serious glance and added, “You better remember that if you want us to get along in the future.”

Tommy nodded his head, understanding that he wouldn't be forgiven for making that mistake after this. Morghana seemed satisfied with that and continued her story. “When the doctors told my parents about me they were shocked. The doctors told them that the standard procedure for a baby born with hermaphroditism back then was for the parents to choose a gender and the doctors would perform gender assignment surgery on the child.” She looked directly into the young model’s eyes and said, “My parents wanted a boy. So what did the doctors do? They performed surgery on me to keep me from menstruating later in my life, and sewed my pussy shut. I grew up my entire life thinking I was a boy. I was dressed in boys clothes, I was told that boys don’t cry, I was told that boys weren’t supposed to have tea parties, or wear dresses, or put on makeup, and when I was seven and mentioned that I liked one of the boys on my little league team I was shipped off to some Jesus camp where they were bound and determined to pray the gay away.”

Morghana could tell that she was starting to upset herself so she stopped and got her breathing under control. Tommy looked concerned and said that she didn’t have to continue if she didn’t want to. The large woman kissed him on his cheek and called him sweet. She told him that she would be fine and continued anyway. “After I got back home from that hell hole I was so scared of going to hell for liking boys that I got mad at myself every time a cute boy came into my life, whether it was in school, or on the baseball or football team, it didn’t matter. It was a few years before I realized on my own and through reading the bible that Jesus didn’t care if people were different, and all of that crap they told me at that camp was a bunch of misquoted BS. Well… Things got better for me once I realized that, and I stopped being angry all the time. I was finally starting to be genuinely happy again for the first time in a long time, but then I started to notice something that horrified me. My chest had started to grow. At first I was able to hide it, but once I hit thirteen I had to start binding because there was no way my parents would accept that their little man was starting to grow boobs.”

“I used whatever I could find to bind back then because actually getting a proper binder wasn’t an option. I used ace bandages for the most part since I was on my school's football team and I could always just grab a roll from the locker room. I made plenty of excuses so I never had to shower with the other guys. Staying on the team was the worst part of the whole thing. I had a few girlfriends that I was really interested in during that time, and when we screwed I always kept my shirt on, but having my chest bound made getting tackled hurt way more than it would have if I hadn’t been binding. I only shared my secret with two people, my doctor —after making sure that doctor/patient confidentiality was still a thing even for minors— and one of my girlfriends who was pansexual and had parents just like mine… I’m still good friends with her to this day, and whenever I’m in town we always meet up. I’ll have to introduce you to her one day.”

Tommy smiled and said, “That sounds like fun. But keep going! This is really interesting!”

Morghana flicked his forehead for being so cute before rolling her eyes and continuing. “Whatever, punk… Anyway, once I realized that graduation was coming up I started to come up with a plan. Me and my girlfriend had already been accepted into the same university out of state, and we were going to room together. I’m saying this so you’ll know that I had a place to go to after the stunt I was about to pull.”

“I was so pissed at my parents for not letting me be who I am that I was ready to show the whole world the real me. I was going to do this on graduation day, and no one could stop me. I swear I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest when I walked up to get my diploma, and as soon as I had it in hand I turned to the crowd and undid my chest bindings in public for the first time.” Morghana had to stop and laugh as she recalled the scene. “Can you imagine the looks on these people’s faces when one of their star football players revealed that they had a massive pair of knockers?” She held her boobs up to Tommy’s face for emphasis. “I swear. I’ve never seen as many people go slack jawed as I saw that day. Like I said, NO ONE knew that I was binding. The only person who did was my girlfriend who was clapping, wooping, and cheering me on while she was sitting with the rest of the graduating class.”

“Needless to say, once the ceremony was ended I wasn’t treated with very much tolerance. I was called some of the most awful things you could think of, and so was my girlfriend for cheering me on. The guys from the football team turned on me and tried to jump me in the parking lot, but they seemed to have forgotten who was the heaviest hitter on the team. They got a few good shots in on me, but not before I had already put a few of them on the ground. I swear, if Sasha hadn’t pulled up with her car I’m not sure if I would have made it out of that fight…”

“Once I got home, bloody and bruised, Sasha offered to come inside with me to help with my parents. It was a sweet gesture, and after what she saw in the parking lot, I knew she was worried about me, but I kissed her good night and told her I’d call if things went south, and went south they did. As soon as I got into my house my parents’ already had all of my stuff thrown into black garbage bags. All of my trophies, all of my clothes, all of my pictures and posters; everything that reminded them of me they had thrown in these gigantic garbage bags. My dad said that I wasn’t welcome in his house anymore, and my mom said that she was disgusted that I would embarrass them like that. They told me that they were disowning me, and if I ever came to them for anything that they would call the police. My mom said that she would leave my cell phone on for the rest of the month, which was less than a week, but after that she would discontinue my number. That was the only kindness they showed me after that incident.”

Morghana had to wipe angry tears from her eyes, and she apologized to Tommy for crying during the story. The small model tried to comfort and console her, but she just held his hand, took a deep breath and continued. “I’m fine.” she said. “But I’m not gonna lie, it was painful to see the people who said they loved you turn their backs on you like that. I thought I had prepared myself for the aftermath, but once my dad put me and the trash bags out of the house and locked the door I broke down completely. I fumbled my phone out of my pocket and immediately called Sasha. I had tears and snot streaking down my face as I explained what had happened, and she was back in front of my parents house within minutes. She spent the rest of the night consoling me until I cried myself to sleep in her car. The next morning we drove to her parents’ house where she already had her bags packed. She told me to stay in the car, and within minutes I saw her coming out of her house with a couple of duffel bags and a rolling suitcase. Her mom was trailing after her, and they were swearing at each other like drunken sailors, but when her mom saw me sitting in the passenger seat she immediately opened my door and began cursing me and saying that I had tainted her daughter and turned Sasha into a whore.”

“I felt so small that I couldn’t say anything back, but Sasha soon backed her mom off. She shut my door and before she got in the car I heard her mom say that if she left with 'that thing’ she should never come back. Sasha flipped her mom the bird, and soon we were headed out of state. People knew Sasha’s car, and we received a few rocks and eggs as parting gifts as we were leaving, but once we were on the road we felt more relief than we ever had in our lives.”

“As we drove I told Sasha that she shouldn’t have sacrificed her family for me. She promptly told me that she didn’t want to hear that crap. She really is the best friend I’ve ever had…” Morghana let herself drift off in her memory of her friend for a moment before Tommy’s jealousy got the better of him and he said, “Hello~? I’m right here, ya know.” Morghana blushed a little and apologized. “Sorry. I just didn’t realize how much I missed her. Now I’m definitely going to have to arrange for you two to meet soon.”

“Anyway, after we both started classes things went fairly smoothly. I had my doctor write me a note to say that my gender was female so that I could stay in the dorm with Sasha, and I made all of the changes to my enrollment forms to reflect that as well. My body was still very muscular from my football training, but with the help of a few of the girls from the dorm I soon developed a fashion style that made me look like an Amazon. It was at that point that I started learning how to make my own clothes the way I wanted them to look, and soon after that I changed some of my classes so that they would better suit the needs of an aspiring fashion designer.”

“University went by with only a few problems: popping a boner in the dorm’s common room, walking into the men’s restroom from habit, and one time one of Sasha’s friends came into our dorm and saw my morning wood. Thankfully, she was open to new experiences in college. She agreed to keep her mouth shut as long as she could come to our room when she needed to have that feminine itch scratched.”

“After I graduated Sasha and I went our separate ways; we knew that we would each have to pursue our own lives eventually, but it still hurt to be away from my best friend. Soon after I graduated a landed an internship with a very misogynistic designer who thought that women were only put on this earth to look good for men. I stayed on with him until I was offered a job with another company designing clothes with the tagline ‘Clothes for Women, by Women’. It was there that I began to start my own line of fashion, and a few years after that I was able to afford to break away from them and start working on the independent line which includes the dress that you were wearing today.“

Tommy looked away sheepishly and said, "Yeah… I’m sorry for what happened back there. It really was one of my favorite dresses to model. I hated seeing it get torn like that.”

“Oh sweetie…” Morghana said brushing the hair away from his face. “It’s fine. Once I got the dress home I started repairing it. In fact, I just finished adjusting it to fit you specifically before you got here. I can show it to you in the morning, but right now I’m really tired from all of the fun we had. Lay your head down and go to sleep, baby.” The young model smiled and snuggled his naked body against Morghana’s. Within a few minutes the two were fast asleep.

In the morning, Morghana woke Tommy up and showed him the re-fitted dress. Once he had it on she grabbed a camera from a shelf and took some pictures of the young man posing in the dress. After the impromptu photo shoot she asked him if he’d like to come work for her as her personal assistant. She explained that she had been looking for someone to help her with certain things around her office, and she told him that anything he didn’t know she would teach him. She wanted to make him her protégé in a way.

Tommy was surprised by the offer and tried to say that he already had a job working for his dad’s friend. When the designer heard this she insisted that she would take care of everything, and she explained that he would be doing much more important work for her than he would be standing on a pedestal as a human mannequin. All he would have to do is send in a letter saying that he was quitting. The boy was nervous about quitting his job, but soon he realized that this would be better for him in the long run.

Once he had the letter written Morghana accompanied him to the boutique. She was with him when he handed the letter to his boss, and when the manager began berating the young man, calling him a quitter, and threatening to tell his father Morghana stepped in and told him that she would be taking him under her wing. The manager told her that Tommy was a good-for-nothing and that she would regret hiring him. But the designer retorted by telling him that he would be the one with regrets. She then escorted Tommy out of the mall and told him that she was proud of him before making a phone call and telling her distribution head to pull all of her clothing from the boutique. A few calls later and she convinced other designers to pull their clothes as well. Once everything was done she looked at Tommy and said, “You don’t have to be nice to those that hurt the people you care about. Remember that, and never underestimate the power of having good relationships with many people. Also, you start work Monday.” She handed him a piece of paper and said, “Be at this address before seven o'clock. Not at seven o'clock. BEFORE seven o'clock. Also, you can consider that dress as a signing bonus.” She then drove him back to her house and kissed him on the cheek before telling him that she expected great things from him and waving him goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story then please consider buying me a ko-fi to help with my day to day expenses. ---> https://ko-fi.com/fidobarkin
> 
> Also, I'm currently accepting commissions if anyone is interested in hiring me. You can find my commission info on my twitter. ---> https://twitter.com/Fido_writes/status/1070591917413597184
> 
> Please look forward to more of my stories in the future. ^_^


End file.
